


I Scold Because I Stan

by bessiez394



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Choose your own Peter Parker, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, M/M, More tags will be added later, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i'll add more tags as i write more, it's a love story guys, some rogue avengers bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessiez394/pseuds/bessiez394
Summary: AU where Tony (44-45 y/o) meets an aged up (23-24 y/o) Peter after Civil War, Tony is broken up with Pepper and all kinds of sorry for himself. Peter is an ESU graduate and currently has an internship with Oscorp and is a photographer for the Daily Bugle he is also spiderman and therefore perpetually exhausted and has very little patience.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. 1

Tony was starting to get sick of himself.

The self-hatred and self-pity were starting to crescendo, which was shedding a lot of light on how he got to and where Tony currently was in his life.

Spangle’s betrayal shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

The breakup with Pepper shouldn’t have been as painful as it was.

He shouldn’t miss the team as much as he did.

Vision injuring Rhodey shouldn’t have felt like a personal failure, but it did.

Speaking of personal failures, the accords shouldn’t have scattered more than half of the planet’s protectors in the wind, all while labeling them ‘war criminals,’ but they had.

And Tony was sick of himself because a Serbian cold shouldn’t haunt his centrally heated penthouse, but it was.

Because his heartbeat shouldn’t feel like someone trying to jackhammer the arc reactor into his sternum sometimes, but it did.

So he decided to go out because his inner ‘self-hatred’ voice was starting to sound too much like his father, and that was about the last straw for Tony.

A baseball cap, coat, and muffler later, Tony Stark was roaming the streets of New York, but then it was too fucking cold for that, so he quickly ducked into a cozy looking Irish pub.

He quickly scanned the place for a place to sit. It was pretty packed except for a booth which was occupied by one person who had their head down on the table and appeared to be best-case scenario, dozing off or worst-case scenario passed out.

Appropriate company for the kind of evening he was having, he thought to himself as he made his way to the booth.

A waiter came to take his order, and Tony took it upon himself to order a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. If he was gonna get hammered in a public place against all good sense, then at least he was gonna do it with some company… even if the said company was seemingly unconscious.

When the waiter put down the glasses, his boothmate woke up. And Tony was confronted with a gorgeous guy with stunning brown eyes, he was sporting a rather sizable shiner over his left one, but it did absolutely nothing to detract from his attractiveness.

“Jesus Christ… are you actually Tony Stark? Or am I hallucinating?” The guy asked quietly.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t recognize me.” Tony wrinkled his nose as he admitted.

“That’s either a scathing comment on your perception of the general public’s intellect or humility, which absolutely does not go with the reputation that precedes you,” the guy scoffed.

Huh… he’s sharp and quick, Tony thought.

“A little bit of both. The hat usually miraculously works.” Tony explained

“Don’t judge me, but I’ve had an entire wall dedicated to your face ever since your first Rolling Stone cover… the hat wasn’t gonna work on me.”

“That’s a lot to unpack from a stranger.”

“I’m Peter Parker.”

“You know who I am.”

Peter’s face split into an overjoyed smile when Tony said that. It was a ridiculous ‘only in New York’ kinda thing to find yourself in the same booth as Iron Man in your local pub, and Peter really needed this after the day he’d had. He was still utterly terrified that at any moment, Tony would accuse him of being Spiderman and make him sign the accords, but he was also gonna let himself relax and enjoy meeting his hero a little.

“I’m not a billionaire expert, but shouldn’t you be drinking at a much upper scale place than this?” As amazed as he was, Peter was also perplexed by Tony’s presence in the pub.

“There’s a lot about me that absolutely does not go with the reputation that precedes me. You just admitted to me that you have a wall dedicated to my face and then brushed past it like it was nothing…” Tony said incredulously.

“You’re pretty; you’re an amazing scientist, you build robots and are a superhero because of a badass armor you made that can fly. I’m a nerd and bisexual, it’s is nothing, just nature basically,” Peter waved him off as he started to pour the whiskey for them.

Surprisingly enough, Tony’s cheeks were a little flushed by the time Peter looked up, which made him think that maybe there isn’t much accurate about the reputation that precedes Tony Stark.

“Hmm… who did that to your face?” Tony asked about the shiner Peter was sporting.

“Umm… a girl was getting mugged. I tried to play hero, you should see the other guy as the saying goes,” Peter shrugged.

“Wow good for you… could’ve ended badly, though.” Tony’s chest was unexpectedly and rather worryingly tight hearing about the danger Peter had been in.

“I know… I lost a loved one to a mugging gone wrong, but the girl needed help, I didn’t really have a choice.”

It was like hearing those words was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Tony. Because he completely understood what Peter meant. Tony never really felt like he had a choice either. Whether or not Peter was ready to have a lot of information about the Avengers and his ‘face wall’ buddy Iron Man’s wretched life choices, he was gonna be vented at like there was no tomorrow. Because Stark men don’t go to therapy, they drink and speak very fast at unsuspecting civilians.

So Tony talked, and Peter listened, about how the star-spangled man with a plan is a fucking douchebag, how fucking hurt he felt that Nat, Clint, and Wanda would still choose him over Tony, how he hasn’t been able to look Rhodey in the eye since Germany and probably never will be, how easily things fell apart with Pepper even after he tried so hard, how the winter soldier fucking killed his mom and fucking spangles hid it from him, how he probably deserved it because that poor kid that got killed in Sokovia because of him… and as Tony talked, he also drank, so he was feeling pretty buzzed by the time he was done talking. Thankfully, Peter was drinking right along with him.

It wasn’t really a conversation, rather Iron Man just venting to him… he did notice a pattern though, everything Tony complained about, he tied up the line of thought with ultimately blaming himself for it.

Peter had always felt a certain kinship with the guy… but this man telling him how helpless his power had made him to the massive responsibility that came along with it, hit too close to home.

“Are you always this self loathe-y, or is this just a today thing?” Peter asked when Tony stopped talking

“What? I don’t… what?”

“Buddy… Captain America, if he really did to you what you say he did… then who gives a shit? He’s an asshole. And I’m not even a supporter of the accords, but even I think that the Rogues could have handled it in a better way…

No seriously, there are way more enhanced folks in this country than just the Avengers, some of them are minors, there’s a dude in Hells Kitchen who is gonna sue the government and the UN so that the registration thing is scrapped, Charles Xavier and his team are even collaborating on the lawsuit.

Those people could have really used Captain America with them on this, but he was too busy playing Rambo and violating other countries’ sovereignty and beating the living shit out of Iron Man apparently.

I mean for a genius, you’re a dumbass because you let the people who once tried to nuke Manhattan convince you that you’re more dangerous than they are, but you had ‘dead-kid-in-Sokovia’ guilt. So I get it, but c’mon cut yourself some slack.”

Tony was a bit flabbergasted by the kid’s performance.

“Of course you’d say that… you stick my pictures on your wall,” Tony grumbled

“Oh, hell, no! You will not use my stan status against me. I know precisely how problematic my fav is. I know your family made their fortune selling weapons and not just to the US Military. I know you only gave a crap about the under the table dealing with terrorists when they threatened your life, but I’m sorry Mr. Stark, if you deny yourself the credit for learning from your mistakes, then every human everywhere is going straight to hell.

Intellicrops prevented famines… the arc reactor technology is saving the planet from global warming…

I saw that video of Helena Cho with those acid attack victims in India and openly wept in a Starbucks…

You really did privatize world peace… there’s a reason the biggest threat to us now is “evil aliens” you know… cause’ what the fuck chance does ISIS have against War Machine? Even that Mandarin thing turned out to be a hoax.

I have three patents because of my Maria Stark Foundation grant, and I didn’t even get the MIT-full funding ones… one day one of those kids is going to cure cancer, and it’s going to be because of you.

So, of course, I’ll defend you, man… but you don’t seem to realize that any decent person would. “Peter was pretty pleased with himself after that and shot Tony an eyebrow raise as if daring him to disagree.

“I got nothing.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Peter grinned.

Maybe Tony had just isolated himself too much from people who didn’t consider him a complete and utter asshole.

But with Peter, it didn’t even feel like praise… it was like the guy was scolding him for being too mean to himself.

It felt nice, nonetheless.

Before Tony had even recovered from Peter’s glorious rant, the younger guy handed him a business card with the words “Daily Bugle” embossed on it.

“Don’t hold my gossip rag workplace against me… it’s easy money, and I’m only doing it till Norman Osbourne starts paying me for the work I already do for him.” Peter shrugged

“You’re with Oscorp? What do you do? Why not SI?” If he had scored an internship with Oscorp and a grant from his foundation, then he must be good enough for SI.

“I’m R&D chemical engineering, and I’m not at SI because your recruiters are assholes who demand three years experience for a beginner position…” said Peter matter of factly.

“You should apply with us again.” Tony insisted the guy had three patents and very sharp. After tonight the least Tony could do was get him a job.

“You should call me.” Peter countered

“I- wait, are you hitting on me?” And much to Tony’s chagrin, he found himself blushing again.

“Yeah, duh, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m old enough to be your father.” Tony sputtered, and that hurt to admit.

“And I have insane daddy issues- you’ll love me. I’m not even gonna ask you for a selfie… you don’t look your best right now, but definitely call me.” Peter winked as he started to leave.

“You’re fucking negging me?!” said Tony looking up at the ballsy kid as he slid out of the booth.

“Hey, you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. Gandhi said that.” The kid called over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Gandhi absolutely did not say that, Peter,” Tony yelled back.

God, he was gonna call the guy.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go right ahead, kids... don't mind me

Tony believed there are certain feelings in life that you must absolutely not feel once over the age of 25... for example; no middle-aged man should have anxiety about calling a potential romantic interest. Especially if said 'potential romantic interest' shamelessly hit on Tony in the first place. The guy was interested, and he had made it clear to Tony that he was definitely interested. Tony could just call the guy... but would he.

A week earlier, when Peter Parker woke from the nap he was taking in a booth at an Irish pub for some reason, Tony absolutely did not imagine that any conversation they might have would go the way their's did. It was a testament to Mr. Parker's extempore prowess. It was also mildly embarrassing and almost traumatizing to be scolded and praised all at once. But after Parker left, Tony found himself... smiling... and blushing, like a complete idiot, but smiling and blushing nonetheless.

When back at home, Tony set Friday on the curious case of Peter Parker. Which led to spending an ungodly amount of time on the guy's Instagram. Which in turn led to Tony gleaning some useful information about him, Peter Parker wasn't exactly new to the world of the rich and famous; he appeared to be a close friend of Harry Osbourne, posing with him in not just generic selfies but also pictures taken at high profile social events.

It also appeared that Mr. Parker was no stranger to superheroes either, his work with the Daily Bugle was almost entirely photos of Spiderman... Tony didn't know Spidey personally but going by the coverage the newspaper gave him, it was hard to imagine that the masked hero would be a friend of Parker's but the guy somehow always managed to get the best picture of Spidey, which indicated a willingness to follow trouble on Parker's part.

And then there was the entire thing about how gorgeous and intelligent and utterly disarming the boy was...

The three patents he had told Tony about were no joke- a medical-grade adhesive, an industrial-grade adhesive, and a potential replacement for spandex. Not to mention his eyes...

Tony kept telling himself that he was too old to have a crush, but he knew it was too late. He thought back to the way he felt when Peter smiled at him, bruised and all... The damage was done.

The first time Tony called Peter, he didn't pick up, and it went to voicemail. Tony didn't leave a message. It was just 9 PM, and there was no way he was already asleep. Right? For a second, he dreaded the possibility of Parker being one of those millennials who don't take phone calls, then for another hour, he wondered if this was a sign from the universe about an endeavor that should be abandoned. So, of course, Tony called again. 

"I don't do booty calls past 10. I have a job now," was how Parker answered the phone. Jesus Christ.

"Good to know, I was thinking about lunch tomorrow actually," Tony said without missing a beat

"Jesus Christ!" Parker exclaimed, obviously thrown.

"Close. Tony Stark," He chuckled.

"No, I know... Crap, I'm sorry, my friend Harry is the only one I know who calls with a private number. I thought it was him." He explained

"Am I sorry to disappoint?" Tony asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"Absolutely not. I actually definitely would do a booty call after 10 for you." Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

"But not after 11, though?" Tony joked, trying not to blush.

"No, that honor is reserved for Bruce Banner and Bruce Banner only."

"You have good taste in men" Bruce was Tony's friend, he had to admit he was warmed by the fact that Peter wasn't one of the assholes who held 'big green' against him.

"Ha Ha, thanks... he represents us, bio-chem nerds, well, one of my projects is actually inspired by him, and also he is adorable in press conferences."

"The spandex replacement?" Tony guessed

"Oh no... you googled me. Ew."

"Hey, that's rich coming from the guy that sticks my photos on his wall." He defended himself

"No, no... there's this god awful picture of me that comes up on image search from when my team won the scholastic decathlon, I look like a single prepubescent noodle in it." Parker grouched

"Good tip... also nice covert bragging with the decathlon thing Mr. Parker," Tony said as he pulled the picture up and sniggered.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you caught that... so what was it you were saying about lunch?" Parker inquired.

"Right... Lunch? Tomorrow?" Tony hoped he didn't sound desperate.

"Sounds good to me. I mean, it sounds like a bizarre dream I'm having, but I don't wanna stroke your ego unnecessarily, you already called first... I love that I have the upper hand here."

"Congratulations on the upper hand smartass... do you wanna do 'Nobu'?" Tony suggested

"Oh my god... I'm going to throw your PA and your PR team a bone and nix that idea... you beautiful disaster," Peter laughed.

"Umm... what?"

"Nobu has paparazzi outside of it 24/7, and I hate to break it to you buddy, but your break up with Ms. Potts was kinda' public. I can't even begin to imagine what hell you, being photographed with a strapping twunk half your age, would be on your team." He explained himself

"Okay, calm down strapping twunk... How would anybody even know its a date?" Tony scoffed

"Umm, Mr. Stark, if I have the chance to grab your ass in public and have photos taken of the event, then I absolutely will do it," said Peter, very sincerely.

"My God, how can you call me Mr. Stark and talk about grabbing my ass in the same sentence?" Tony cursed his susceptibility to blushing whenever talking to this guy.

"Listen, man. I'd call you Tony but this 'Mr. Stark' thing lowkey turns me on, though." Peter said in a teasing voice.

Same, Tony admitted to himself.

"Kink noted. You do have a point I haven't had to deal with my personal PR or had a PA in a while." Said Tony, thoughtful.

"How can you not have a PA? Is that even legal?" Peter asked

"Well, I made my last one the CEO of my company, fell in love with her, started dating her, and then very publicly got dumped by her... so I'm apprehensive about replacing her." Tony regretted this outburst as soon as he finished talking.

"I think about you when I touch myself," Peter informed

"What. The. Hell. Parker," Tony said, trying to sound affronted when he could barely contain his laughter.

"Oh, sorry, buddy, I thought we were playing the oversharing game." Peter sniggered. "You know what you should do? You should get an older Jewish lady to be your PA. It's what Norman Osbourne did for his son when he kept hitting on his PAs.

"Because you know what, Mrs. Leibowitz would bring you Passover brisket, and she would never dump you publicly." Peter was almost giggling now.

"Right, she would write me a considerate note." Tony laughed along with Peter.

"Exactly!" He chuckled

There was a lull in the conversation then, during which Tony made up his mind.

"Lunch at the tower tomorrow." Tony decided

"Fine by me. Wait. Do you have any dietary restrictions?"

"No. I sometimes go gluten-free but not because of celiac just because I like to be an asshole. Why?"

"Cool, I'm bringing Pizza. You paid for drinks last time," stated Peter.

"You do realize that I have chefs on my payroll?" Tony asked

"You do realize that I'm offering to bring you Joe's from Greenwich?" Peter countered

"Point taken." Tony conceded

"Good"

"See you."

"Not if I see you first."

"Oh my God"

"I know... I hate myself."

"I'm gonna' hang up now."

"Wait! What do I tell your security tomorrow?" Peter asked

"Tell them the king has summoned you," Tony said, only half-joking.

"God, you're such a douche, but I'm so into you..." Peter replied

"I'm glad" Tony admitted

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The next day Peter Parker texted to confirm the time and then showed up at Tony's place with pizza and a dozen red and yellow roses. And Tony didn't know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write something nice for me


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day American friends! All lives can't matter until Black Lives Matter <3

Two months of having Peter in his life and one thing became abundantly clear to Tony; he was not used to being adored like this. Because it was pure adoration with Peter, maybe he was different with him than he’d been with Pepper, but he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know. He just really liked it.

They had not had sex yet. Hell, they hadn’t even properly kissed yet, Tony had had a long day dealing with goddamned Doombots because that’s the kind of person Victor Von Doom became after he got dumped by his fiance, which was a complete and utter disgrace and men should learn how to cope with rejection better… like seriously… he’s not the biggest fan of that stretchy-fuck Richards either and what the fuck kind of name is ‘Reed’ anyway? But it’s still no excuse to become a supervillain… Tony used to like Victor for fuck’s sake- Peter was waiting for Tony back at the tower.

And for some reason, Tony prepared himself to get scolded… because that’s what happened, right? He manages to right what was wrong and came back to a stressed and disappointed Pepper.

But that didn’t happen.

“I saw you get hit.” The young man hurried towards him and scanned Tony’s entire being, very thoroughly for potential damage with a furrowed brow, Spiderman man was there too, Peter must’ve been there to get photos.

“I’m fine. The suit is going to require some TLC, though,” Tony tried to reassure him.

“You’re sure?”

“You bet.”

“Okay,” Peter said, relaxed, and then pressed a quick kiss onto Tony’s lips before enveloping him in a very tight and very comforting hug.

And that was it… no further lectures about priorities and personal wellbeing. Just comfort.

No, they hadn’t had sex yet, but Peter looked at Tony with such intensity sometimes, that he already felt too naked whenever he was with the younger guy.  
Surprisingly enough, he liked this feeling too.

Pepper was an actual saint, but it had required a particular type of physical and mental effort to maintain a relationship with her. But with Peter, it was so effortless that sometimes Tony felt like a cheat.

But he’d started to have that uncomfortable conversation with himself… the talk about commitments and public announcements. Peter was mindful of dealing with the press that comes with rich people. So their “dates” had all been in the tower. Tony had asked about Peter’s place, but Peter refused because “Tony honey, you’re not old enough to be exposed to the graphic images of poverty and squalor that come with a cheap New York studio apartment. And I’m not emotionally prepared to take down all my Iron Man posters, so that’s not gonna’ happen.”

So they hung around the tower, they watched movies, they ate together, sometimes they even worked together. Peter always brought flowers. It was home.

Which was probably why Tony kinda forgot himself one such day. He had spent more than 42 hours in the lab, and Peter showed up.

And Tony, because he was a little bit of an idiot, who wanted nothing more than to impress his new guy, asked Friday to tell him that he was more than welcome in the lab.

But Peter had never been down there before.

So after waiting more than half an hour, a very impatient Tony made his way into the living area of his tower, where Peter was watching CNN while munching on some of Tony’s favorite cheese popcorn.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, indignant.

“Watching the news… waiting for you, ass,” Peter answered, shooting him a teasing little glare “Oh, and I made popcorn! Want some?”

“I asked you to come downstairs,” Tony had been waiting patiently downstairs to show the guy the new sensors he had been working on for Rhodey.

“Er… I- I’ve never been… I thought you were just being courteous,” Peter winced and mumbled, feeling awkward as hell.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tony had already had a shitty day. Pepper had been yelling at him for not showing up for a government contractor lick-fest, Tony didn’t need whatever it was that Peter was trying to do. He just wanted to show his boyfriend the cool things he made and be kissed.

“Tony… I don’t know… I didn’t think I had the clearance to be down there. I’ve never signed an NDA or anything for you,” Peter half shrugged.

“Why would you need to sign an NDA to hang out with your boyfriend?” Tony realized very late that this was the first time he’d used the word ‘boyfriend’ in front of Peter and immediately started blushing like an idiot.

“Because I work for a rival company of yours and it would be very awkward for both my boyfriend and me if something you’re working on was suddenly introduced by the said rival company. Even if it was a coincidence, also don’t you have Avengers stuff down there? Like don’t I need… I dunno security clearance to see it? By the way, are we discussing the boyfriend thing now or later because I need to cry and scream from the rooftops about it at some point.” Of course, Peter wouldn’t let that bit slip, which only made Tony blush harder.

“I’m not an idiot… anything you don’t have clearance for, you won’t see. And I trust you. Is this good screaming and crying or bad screaming and crying?” Might as well make sure.

Peter was already making his way closer to him, wrapping Tony in a warm embrace.

“The crying and screaming of pure joy.”

“Sounds intense.”

“It will be… there’ll be snot involved.”

“Sexy.”

“I know.”

“Wanna make out?”

“Oh hell to the fuck, yes.”

And so Tony walked Peter back to the couch, planted himself in the younger man’s lap and right as he was about to initiate the tonsil hockey game of a lifetime, Peter interrupted-

“You really trust me?” He asked.

“Do you think that I would currently be straddling you if I didn’t?” Tony asked back, incredulous… and then his three leaked sex tapes that still sometimes trend on certain ‘hubs’ on the internet came to mind. “Wait don’t answer that.”

Trust was a pretty weird thing for Peter… he absolutely adored Tony, but he still hadn’t told him about any alternate identities, and maybe it was time to reciprocate that trust.

Soon.

“So You don’t think I’m like a gold digger or something?” This was some quick thinking on Peter’s part

The strange vulnerability in Peter’s voice made Tony ask-

“Did someone say something to you?” Pepper and Rhodey hadn’t yet met Peter, but they knew about him. They wouldn’t do something like this, but maybe…

“Just a silly joke that MJ and the guys made… kinda kept niggling… no big deal,” Peter was trying to brush it off because he wasn’t ready to discuss what was really on his mind when it came to trusting and Tony, but the older man still thought that if it didn’t affect him, he wouldn’t have brought it up.

“Babe… I regret to inform you, but you’re really not kissy ass-y enough to be a gold digger. I don’t think any gold digger has scolded their gold diggee(?) As much as you scold me.” Tony pressed soft kisses along his jawline as he tried to reassure him.

“Hey I scold because I care you ass.” Peter chuckled huskily.

“I know.”

And then Peter was running his hands up and down Tony’s back, and it made him wonder if he was, in fact, part cat because humans don’t really enjoy being petted as much as him, do they? Maybe it was just that Peter touched him so well.

Honestly, Peter could be doing anything, and Tony would enjoy it. He nibbled along his throat, and Tony couldn’t help but grind down on his lap. He brought his delightful hands up his back and into his hair, gently pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss, and Tony was so utterly lost.

He gently licked into his mouth, and of course, he tasted of cola and popcorn, and it was delectable.

Tony hadn’t ever really been the dominant type, but he’d also never quite felt so… safe as when he did when Peter was leading him.

When they broke apart for breath, Tony couldn’t help but cup Peter’s beautiful face with both his hands and just stare into the beautiful boy’s eyes, as if trying to figure out the reason why such a fantastic creature could ever choose a… mess like Tony.

“God Tony, you have the most beautiful eyes,” Peter breathed.

Which, of course, made Tony blush like an absolute fool. He always did this. Peter Parker had a habit of breaking through Tony’s moments of self-doubt with pure adoration, and he was utterly helpless to it.

Tony had to physically restrain himself from replying with ‘I love you’ because two months was probably too soon for saying it.

He’d say it the next time Peter scolded him.

Soon.

Not many words were spoken after that except for “scoot back,” “shift up a little,” “no that tickles,” “wait not there,” “oh yess that’s nice,” “keep going” “don’t stop” “please stay”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for your friendly neighborhood needy writer


End file.
